Hablando de humanos
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: 'Desde que lo conocí supe que ese brillo en sus ojos no era el de cualquier persona con deseos de ser alguien en la vida, crecer y cumplir sus mayores sueños...'


**Ciao! Creo que ya me gustó mucho estar en ésta categoría, realmente me siento muy bien escribiendo Shizaya. **

**Esta vez traje una historia corta, narrada por el mismo Izaya. Debo decir que escribir en primera persona se me hace demasiado difícil. Ya me acostumbré a la tercera, pero decidí intentarlo. **

**E hice algo que nunca pensé hacer, en esta historia, quien la lea estará en un papel... no entienden ¿cierto? Bueno, Izaya está hablando con alguien, sabrán quien es cuando lean, ustedes se meterán en el personaje. O algo así, es algo interesante la historia a mi parecer aunque la temática es sencilla.**

**En fin, espero les guste mucho, me esforcé al escribirla para ustedes. **

**Advertencias: Menciones de violencia e insinuaciones de lime.**

* * *

**Hablando de humanos**

Todos en el distrito sabemos que no hay alguien más peligroso que Shizu-chan en las cercanías, no hay nadie que se le parezca. Su increíble agresividad repentina sobrepasa al cambio de humor de una persona con trastorno bipolar.

Eso hace a Shizu-chan una persona sobrenatural.

En esta ciudad nadie debe meterse con él o de lo contrario podrían salir lastimados, enserio. Es curioso saber quién es la persona que le hace frente a pesar de eso, yo mismo. Se me hace costumbre presentarme ante él y desafiarlo un poco. No es que me guste llevar moretones en el cuerpo sino porque es una persona demasiado interesante. Desde que lo conocí supe que ese brillo en sus ojos no era el de cualquier persona con deseos de ser alguien en la vida, crecer y cumplir sus mayores sueños, anhelando vida para hacer cosas que aspiran con todo su ser. Enamorarse, casarse, tener hijos, verlos como son exitosos. Shizu-chan no, el tenía en ese entonces deseo de sangre, poder, y eso lo comprobé días después en los que me atacaba con las máquinas de refrescos y los fierros pesados de las porterías que eran propiedad de la escuela… sin piedad. Claro que si me retaba no iba a correr, mi navaja puede ser muy pequeña pero quien la porta desde esos días pasados soy yo, Izaya, yo solía y suelo ser más peligroso que un trozo de metal afilado con un mango de plástico ¿Lo sabes bien, cierto?

No es por presumir, claro. No presumiría nunca de ser un desgraciado que ha lavado cerebros y utilizado personas para sus fines propios. Y claro que río amigo, no tengo que avergonzarme de lo que soy.

Sabes, es extraño que aún después de la pequeña trampa que te hice estés aquí escuchándome. Presentaste esta razón y no tengo problema en seguirte contando. Sí, Ryuugamine, puede que sea muy cercano a Shizu-chan. ¿Eso preguntabas no? Oye, que preguntas tan extrañas haces.

Hay mucho de su físico que me gusta, como sus facciones y el color de sus ojos. Su cabello al resplandor del sol e incluso ese tono grisáceo que su piel blanca agarra a la luz no propia de la Luna. Me gusta verlo en las noches.

Pero lo que más me gusta es saber que el tiene una debilidad. Es un humano como todos ¿No sabías? Él es una persona normal con capacidades de fuerza extremas, pero tiene cerebro, apéndice, estómago, corazón, bronquios, pulmones, células y todo. ¿Lo ves? A pesar de eso sigue siendo un humano que llega a someterse ante otra fuerza. ¿A qué me refiero? Veamos…

Nadie más que yo le conoce esta debilidad, hace que se ablande y diga cosas como en susurros a mitad de la noche. Él piensa en alguien cuando duerme, y a veces duerme con esa persona también. Deja de lado su orgullo y agresividad para convertir esas cualidades en afecto y cariño para dar.

Sí, el está enamorado profundamente de una persona, la que no te puedes imaginar. No es Celty, no la tocaría porque aunque no lo parezca el es muy amigo de ella y de Shinra, no le haría eso a su amigo.

Esa persona es la única que puede ser su enemigo y amante al mismo tiempo, todo cambia por el horario. ¿Ya te das cuenta?

Claro que estás sorprendido. La debilidad de Shizuo soy yo y nadie más. Así que no te le acerques, es mío. ¿Entendido?

* * *

_Tenía tiempo sin escribir algo corto y a lo que va, es de las pocas historias que escribo y veo que me gustan. Pueden escribir su opinión en un review. _

_Gracias por leer._

**R.**_  
_


End file.
